1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pap brush and pap unit container systems and more particularly pertains to a pap brush and an associated container for facilitating pap testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pap brushes and related devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pap brushes and related devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of taking pap samples are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A wide variety of brushes and devices for use in the field of medicine are disclosed in the pad of literature. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,662 to Jaicks and 4,932,957 to Zwick disclose endocervical curette systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,826 to Abdulhay discloses an endocervical biopsy instrument.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,376 to Stormby and 5,022,408 to Mohajer disclose brushes for endocervical sampling.
In this respect, the pap brush and pap unit container systems according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating pap testing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pap brush and pap unit container systems which can be used to facilitate pap testing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.